


All In

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve notices something interesting about Danny's reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

The problem is, Danny knows exactly what led to this.

They’d started the evening like they did most, winding down in front of the television with takeout containers and a beer. The television had somehow ended up on a program about seals – Danny knows Steve thinks that shit is hilarious, and blames him entirely – which Danny had ignored in favor of finishing his tikka masala.

Steve had finished first - of course he had, everything’s a race with the man – and was avidly watching the television by the time Danny scraped the last bit of rice out of his takeout box. He’d ignored Danny’s attempts to draw him into conversation, so Danny had shrugged and told Steve he’d just go entertain himself, and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Danny had managed to get naked and work two fingers inside before Steve had given up pretending he was more interested in the television. He’d listened as Steve turned off the television and straightened up, and had just pressed a third finger in when Steve appeared in the doorway.

“Christ,” Steve had groaned out, “what, Danny, are you trying to stick your whole hand in?”

And Steve had noticed the way Danny’s hips had bucked at the words, how his dick had twitched, how the heat had risen to his cheeks. There’s no way he missed the ragged sort of moan that Danny had let out, either.

That had led to this, to Steve stripping and kneeling on the bed in the blink of an eye, to his fingers pressing in beside Danny’s, slick and cool. And now Steve is leaning in, pulling Danny’s fingers out, pressing a kiss to Danny’s hip as he thrusts his own fingers back and forth.

“You want it,” Steve says, mouthing the words into Danny’s skin. “You’ve got three fingers in you, and you want more, don’t you?”

“Fuck you,” Danny gasps as Steve twists his fingers just so, sending sparks through Danny’s body. “Yes, okay, yes, I want more.”

“See, all you have to do is ask,” Steve says with a too-satisfied grin, and then he’s pushing against Danny with four fingers held close together, moving slowly inside, and fuck, that’s fantastic.

Steve laughs, and Danny realizes he said that out loud. He clenches down around Steve’s fingers with a scowl, and Steve sucks in a sharp breath that Danny can feel along his thigh. “That’s not playing fair, Danny,” Steve tells him, but it doesn’t really sound like a complaint.

“You want to talk about fair,” Danny says, trying for calm but knowing he’s not even close, “then let’s talk about how you have four fingers up my ass and haven’t touched my dick yet, let’s talk about that.”

“Hmm,” Steve replies thoughtfully, and then he’s thrusting his fingers right against Danny’s prostate as he leans in to lick his way around the head of Danny’s dick. “Better?”

“Yes,” Danny pants, “no, fuck you, Steve, fuck you very much.”

Steve just laughs and thrusts his fingers in until Danny can feel his knuckles pressed right up against his ass. “What do you think,” Steve murmurs, rubbing his thumb against the stretched skin around Danny’s entrance. “Think you can take my whole hand, Danny?”

Danny has to close his eyes against the flash of burning want that floods through him. He bites his lip and nods, and he knows that Steve’s looking up at him, can almost see how wide and dark Steve’s eyes are through his eyelids. “I want it,” Danny manages, clenching down again. “Want your hand inside me, Steve.”

“Fuck,” Steve groans, pulling his fingers out slowly and repositioning himself so he’s kneeling beside Danny. “On your stomach,” he says, reaching to tug at Danny’s hips until he’s lying flat against the sheets. Steve shuffles around, and then he’s nudging a pillow under Danny’s hips, angling his ass up in the air.

“Good,” Steve says, running his fingers down Danny’s spine, between his cheeks. He pushes two fingers back inside easily, and Danny just closes his eyes and goes with it as Steve adds another and works his way back up to the fourth.

“Are we doing this, or are you just going to tease me all night?” Danny grits out. Steve’s just resting his fingers inside Danny, pushed in to the knuckles again.

Steve lets out a breath and strokes his free hand down Danny’s back. “If you need to stop, tell me,” he says. Danny grunts in response, pushing back, but Steve holds his hips down with a hand in the small of his back. “You have to tell me if it’s too much,” he insists.

“I’ll let you know,” Danny says, turning his face to the side. “You really think I’m not going to be vocal if you’re hurting me? Who do you think you’re fucking, exactly?”

Steve snorts. “I’m just making sure,” he replies, and then he’s pulling his fingers out, nudging against Danny’s entrance, pushing back in-

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Danny moans as Steve works his hand in, slick with what feels like all the lube ever. “Babe, God, fuck.”

“I’m going to keep going unless you say stop,” Steve says, thrusting his hand again. He’s almost there almost all the way in, so Danny takes a deep breath and relaxes as well as he can, and then-

“Oh,” Steve breathes, and there’s a note in there that Danny’s not used to hearing, something almost reverent. “Look at you, Danny, just – I wish you could see this.”

Danny can’t respond. His brain is full of things that won’t be helpful in this situation - an overwhelming feeling of fullness, trying to remember to breathe, the sudden thought that this, out of everything they’ve done, is the most intimate he and Steve have ever been. It’s incredible, absolutely incredible, and he doesn’t even care that he’s barely even hard any more, because it feels like enough anyway. Danny moans instead of trying to articulate any of that.

“Let me just-” Steve says, and then he’s curling his fingers into a fist, rubbing right up against Danny’s prostate, and his dick jumps back to full attention. He’s not sure what kind of sound he lets out, but Steve stills his hand completely and touches the small of Danny’s back. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Danny replies, moving his hips the tiniest bit and feeling his muscles contract and pull around Steve’s hand. “Good, babe, just-”

“Like this,” Steve finishes when Danny trails off, and he rocks his fist back and forth, nudging the knuckle of his thumb against Danny’s prostate again and again. His other hand moves down beneath Danny’s body to grab his dick, and almost as soon as Steve wraps his hand around it, Danny shudders and comes.

Steve is murmuring soothing sounds when Danny remembers how to focus on the world. He’s already got his hand stretched out again, and he’s pulling backwards. “That’s it, Danny,” he coaxes when Danny pushes against his hand, working his muscles as ell as he can. “There you go, there we go, okay, almost there.”

Steve slips free with a wet sort of sound, and Danny can hear the telltale signs of Steve jerking himself roughly. He waves his hand around to get Steve’s attention, and a moment later, Steve is draped over his body, his nose bumping warm against Danny’s ear. “You okay?” he pants out, and Danny can feel how his hand is wrapped around his dick, trapped between them, how Steve is so close to the edge but is holding himself back to check on Danny.

“Yeah,” Danny sighs out. “Fuck me, come on, go for it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Steve says, but Danny snorts into the pillow under his face and pushes his ass up against Steve’s cock. Apparently that’s good enough, because Steve slips inside him a heartbeat later, and Danny squeezes and clenches and knows he’s too loose, that this probably isn’t going to be enough, but it only takes a few minutes for Steve to thrust deep and come on a groan.

“That was,” Danny says, but he can’t come up with a word or a phrase or anything, so he just lets it trail off.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, looping an arm around Danny’s back and pulling him in close. “Good.”

“Good,” Danny agrees, closing his eyes and nosing at Steve’s chest before tucking his chin over Steve’s shoulder.

“We should clean up,” Steve says, but Danny’s already drifting, and he digs his chin more deeply into Steve’s shoulder and sighs.

“Right,” Danny hears, and then Steve’s warmth is rolling away. Danny falls down into his space and spreads out, taking up way more than half of the bed. There’s a minute or two where he seriously contemplates just falling asleep, but then Steve is back, his hands gentle as he washes Danny clean. He slips a finger back inside, pushing some sort of cream in, and Danny would complain if he could bring himself to care, but he decides to let this one go. Steve climbs back in and pokes and prods until they’re sufficiently tangled together, Danny’s head tucked back into Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s arm wrapped around Danny’s back.

It’s not long before they’re both asleep.


End file.
